Daughter of the Sea
by Emma daughter of Poseidon
Summary: Book 2 of the five book series. Leo and the rest of the seven find a surprise joining them on their quest to defeat Gaea and save the world. But what if Percy isn't one of the seven? Who is? What if she's not who she seems? And what if she doesn't even know? Warning! Contains House of Hades spoilers!
1. The girl with the Sea green Eyes

**Thanks for reading guys this is the second book in the three part series. If you have any ideas for this story leave it in the comments or (don't be afraid to) pm me. I will see if I can fit it into the story somewhere.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Leo do the disclaimer.**

**Leo: Ok! Did you know she is not Rick Riordan?**

**Me muttering: Yeah, or else you would be my boyfriend...**

**Leo: What?**

**Me: What?**

**Leo:...**

**Me: Ok this just got awkward now on with the story.**

* * *

**Leo's Pov**

I was standing there when I felt a sea breeze pass by.

Wait a sea breeze? _We're in the middle of a bunch of mountains and there's a freaking sea breeze?_

I turned around to see a girl that looked like a female version of Percy.

"Good night," she said. Then she crumpled to the floor.

I could've stand there all day trying to remember my name.(Percy Jackson quote book 4 Battle of the Labyrinth) But then Piper had to ruin the moment by screaming at me, "Leo! Why aren't you helping her to sickbay?!"

Piper and I grabbed the girl and dragged her to sickbay passing by open rooms.

When we passed by Jason's room he looked up from cleaning his _gladius._

"Who is she? Here Piper let me help instead of you." He asked/said.

"I don't know," she said. "I found her laying on the ground next to Leo and he was just staring at her."

"Leo do you know who she is?" Jason asked.

"I- I saw her in a dream once. But I can only remember her first name. It's Emma." He said.

The girl looked totally out of his league and he liked it.

"Wait, you had a dream about her? And you didn't either bother to tell us!" They said in unsion.

"Wait guys shhh... she muttering something." I said.

"Falling... pit... giant statue... saving..." Emma muttered in her sleep.

Their eyes widened at the sound of those words.

"Let's get her to sick bay fast." Piper said.

* * *

Once at sick bay they gave her some nectar. Soon her eyes begin to flutter.

"What? Where am I?" She said shakily.

"Are you Emma? And you're on the Argo II." Leo asked.

"Yes, how do you know me?" Emma said.

"I saw you in a dream, on top of Half-Blood hill. Why are you here?"

"A dream?... Oh yeah when me and Sie- my friend were fighting those monsters."

"Leo enough with the questions she needs rest." Piper said.

"Yeah yeah, okay. You just get some rest, okay?" I said, pointing at Emma.

As we start to leave she said something.

"Wait I will answer one question."

"The reason why I'm here is because my father told me I was going to be a part of a prophecy."

"Who's your father?" I asked suspicously.

"Well you've already met my brother so anyway. I am Emma Johnson, daughter of Poseidon, half-sister of Percy Jackson."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and remember if you have any ideas write in the comments or pm me and I'll try to fit it in to the story! **

**Ta ta!**


	2. Lemma time!

**Thanks for reading!**

**Remember if you leave comments I might add them to the story. And the 50th reviewer gets their OC added to the story.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Frank: Hey Hazel did you know that she doesn't own anyone but Emma and Sierra.**

**Hazel: Yes I know that, but who are Emma and Sierra?**

**Frank: I don't know. But what I do know is that we're getting paid to say this. Ten denarii! Can you believe it?!**

**Me: Well since you haven't met Emma yet you're partially off the hook, so... now you each only get five denarii .**

**Hazel: Good job Frank! Now I can't get that purse I wanted in New Rome! *starts chasing Frank around***

**Frank: AAAHHHH! AREN'T YOU GOING TO HELP ME!?**

**Me: Nah. Now on with the story.**

* * *

**Emma Pov**

I woke up with a little headache and the taste of my not-so-famous chocolate milk shake.

_Nectar _I thought.

"What? Where am I?" I asked kind of shakily.

"Are you Emma? And you're on the Argo II." The curly hair boy said.

"Yes, how do you know me?" I asked.

"I saw you in a dream, on top of Half-Blood hill. Why are you here?"

"A dream?... Oh yeah when me and Sie- my friend were fighting those monsters."

"Leo enough with the questions she needs rest." A girl with brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes said.

"Yeah yeah, okay. You just get some rest, okay?" Leo said, pointing at me.

As they started to leave I said something.

"Wait I will answer one question. The reason why I'm here is because my father told me I was going to be a part of a prophecy."

"Who's your father?" Leo asked suspicously.

"Well you've already met my brother so anyway. I am Emma, daughter of Poseidon, half-sister of Percy Jackson."

* * *

After I said that, there was an awkward silence.

I saw a silent conversation go between them.

_What should we do? _Brown haired girl asked.

_A meeting. _Blondie said.

_Well no dur genius. _Leo said.

_Should we include her? _Brown hair asked.

_Sure I guess. I'll go announce it to everyone_ said. Then he left.

"Are you ok to start walking?" Brown hair asked.

"Yeah but can I at least know your names?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, duh. I'm Piper." Brown hair said.

"I'm Jason." Blondie said.

"And the guy who just left is Leo."

"Ok then now let's go." I said.

* * *

They kept worrying about me falling down.

"I'm fine don't worry about me now just lead."

"Ok fine." Jason said. Then started to walk ahead.

Soon we were in a kinda big room. The people in the room were already talking. But silenced when they saw me.

"Wow... She does look like Percy..." A girl with gold eyes said.

"So you guys can sit down." Leo said.

There were three empty seats next to each other so I sat in one.

**(I'm just going to skip the meeting. ok? if you want me to add the meeting just comment and the next chapter will be the meeting)**

* * *

I couldn't sleep so I grabbed my bag, searched through it and found my demigod I-pod. (It doesn't attract monsters like regular mortal devices.) And left my cabin.

I went up to the top deck walked to the railing and stared at the night sky. Put my earplugs in and started the music.

_Easy come, Easy go_  
_That's just how you live oh_  
_Take, take, take it all_  
_But ya never give_

_Should'a known_  
_You was trouble_  
_From the first kiss_  
_Had your eyes wide open, _  
_Why were they open? Oh_  
_Gave you all I had_  
_And you tossed it in the trash, _  
_You tossed it in the trash you did_  
_To give me all your love_  
_Is all I ever asked_  
_'Cause what you don't understand is_  
_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah )_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya(yeah, yeah, yeah )_  
_You know I'd do anything for ya(yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh, _  
_I would go through all this pain, _  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain, _  
_Yes, I would die for you baby_  
_But you won't do the same_  
_No, no, no, no_

_Black, black, black and blue_  
_Beat me till I'm numb_  
_Tell the devil I said "hey" _  
_When you get back to where you're from_

_Mad woman, bad woman, _  
_That's just what you are, yeah, _  
_You'll smile in my face then_  
_Rip the brakes out my car_

_Gave you all I had_  
_And you tossed it in the trash_  
_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did_  
_To give me all your love_  
_Is all I ever asked_  
_Cause what you don't understand is_  
_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Throw my head on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh_  
_I would go through all this pain, _  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain, _  
_Yes, I would die for you baby_  
_But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire, ooh_  
_You'd watch me burn down in flames_  
_You said you loved me you're a liar_  
_Cause you never, ever, ever did baby... _

_But darlin' I'll still catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Throw my head on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh_  
_I would go through all this pain, _  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain, _  
_Yes, I would die for you baby_  
_But you won't do the same._

_No, you won't do the same, _  
_You wouldn't do the same, _  
_Ooh, you'll never do the same, _  
_No, no, no, no_

I looked to my right and saw Leo.

"OH MY GODS! LEO YOU SCARED THE LIVING HADES OUT OF ME!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that you have a beautiful voice."

I swear to styx I was blushing.

"Oh, thanks."

"What are you listening to?"

"Um, Katy Perry: Wide awake." I said.

He grabbed one earbud placed it in his ear and asked, "May I have this dance, my lady?"

I giggled and said, "Sure."

He pulled me close, grabbed my hand and held it in his hand, I put my other hand and put it on his shoulder and he put his arm around my waist. And with that danced to a few songs in our pajamas under the moonlight.

* * *

**Leo's Pov **

I can't believe it. I'm dancing with Emma! She's beautiful and amazing. But sadly it had to end because I realized it was getting late. So I took out the earbuds we were wearing .

"Leo can I ask you a question?" Emma asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Did you really dream about me?"

I blushed, "Yes I did. Did you dream about me?"

"Well kinda, but it wasn't a good moment..."

"It was when Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus, isn't it?"

She looked down towards the ground.

"Hey hey it's ok." I started to lean toward her a bit. I put my hand under her chin and lifted it up a bit.

"It's ok everyone has dreams like that."

Emma said, "Well it's getting kinda late so we should go to bed."

"I can't I have to steer the ship."

"Well good night I guess," I started to walk away when,"Oh and Leo," I turned around. "Tomorrow you are going to teach me how to run the ship so you can sleep. Okay?"

I smiled, "Okay."

And with that she went to her cabin.

* * *

**I am not Bruno Mars nor Katy Perry and I do not own their songs.**

**Please comment and feel free to write your ideas and pm me **

**Thanks for reading!**

**When I was writing, those two songs were playing.**

**Also lucky you I wrote 1,413 words.**


	3. The Plan

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Percabeth do the disclaimer please.**

**Percy: Ok fine she is not Rick Riordan.**

**Annabeth: Or else we wouldn't be in Tartarus.**

**Percy: WAIT! WHY DON'T YOU JUST TAKE US OUT OF TARTARUS!?**

**Me: *grinning evily* Because that would ruin the ending.**

**Emma: EVERYONE RUN! I KNOW THAT SMILE ALL TO WELL!? RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!?**

**Everyone else except me and piper:AAAHHHHH!**

**Me: Piper a little help please.**

**Piper: Okay. *charmspeak* everyone calm down and sit.**

**Everyone sits.**

**Me: Thanks Piper, now on with the story.**

* * *

**Emma's Pov**

After that scene happened and I went to my cabin and fell asleep immediately.

My dreams were what Sierra was doing at camp.

_Oh my gods I forgot about Sierra!_ It's true I had forgotten about my best friend.

I woke up to the sound of a wake-up bell.

I got up, dressed, and met with the others in the mess hall. When I got there I wasn't the first one there. Leo, Jason, Piper, and Hazel were already there. Leo was drinking coffee. There were bags under his eyes and he was constantly yawning.

I grabbed a plate and asked for a waffle. The cup filled with chocolate milk and I started to eat. Everyone else started to file in too.

Breakfast went kinda slow. I guess no one was used to me yet.

When breakfast was over I said, "Valdez come on your teaching me how to run the ship."

He was asleep, so I grabbed him by his ear and started to pull him out of the room.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" He said as everyone else bursted out into laughter.

I dragged him by the ear up to the top deck.

"Okay now teach me how to run the ship so you can get some sleep cause you're really needing some."

I'm not going to bore you with all the rules of how to do the ship so I time skipped!

_Later_

Leo was asleep in his cabin and I was steering the ship. Frank came up an hour later and was studying me.

"Need anything Frank?"

When he was about to reply a flock (or is it gaggle?) of dracaenae attacked. I grabbed my hunting knives charm and took it off the bracelet. Two wickedly sharp knives were in my hands and I started slashing while Frank turned into a eagle and slashed at their eyes. Soon the dracaenae were piles of dust that I swept off the deck and into the air.

"Good job." Frank said.

* * *

_ Hours later_

Leo came up looking much better than he had in the morning.

"Morning everyone." He said.

I laughed. "Leo you know it's like six o'clock at night. And I'm the only one here."

"Yeah I know." I laughed some more.

"Anything happen while I was sleeping beauty?"

I laughed a little bit more and said "Nope, some dracaenae attacked but me and Frank handled it."

"Ok. Why don't you go take a break and eat some dinner."

"Fine."

As I started to walk to the dining hall, I stopped and said, "Leo, everyone has a secret. And all you have to do is try to find it out." And on that happy note I walked to the dining hall.

In the dining hall I found Nico there staring off into space.

"Hey." I said.

He was snapped out of his daze. "Hey."

"Nico meet me in the stables after curfew, okay?" I said as I finished my hot dog.

**_Later..._**

I met up with Nico in the stables after curfew.

"Why did you want me down here so late at night?" He said with a yawn.

"I have a plan to get Percy and Annabeth of Tartarus."

"What is it?"

"It's-" I tensed up.

I made a ball of water and shot it at the door.

"One minute." I told him.

I walked through the door and looked through the hall. Nothing. I walked back to the stables.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked.

"Nothing."

"Okay. Now tell me your plan."

I told him my plan.

* * *

**Ha! You didn't think I would reveal the plan this early in the story, would you?**

**Remember to review and tell your friends about me! Thanks for reading! =D**


	4. A Mysterious Chapter

**WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET YOU FREAKING REVIEW!? I SWEAR, YOU GUYS ARE LIKE THE AVOXES IN THE HUNGER GAMES!**

**On that happy note I will have Nico do the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Nico: *whispering* She is not Rick Riordan...**

**Me: What was that Nico? Say it louder and I'll give you a cookie.**

**Nico: *screaming into a bull horn* SHE IS NOT RICK RIORDAN!**

**Me: *now deaf* thanks for screaming that right into my ear now on with the story!**

**Nico: What about my cookie?**

**Me: Oh you mean this cookie? * holds up cookie***

**Nico: Yes!**

**Me: *stuffs cookie into mouth***

**Nico: O.O... NO MY COOKIE!**

**Me: That's what you get for making me deaf! Now on with the story!**

**Note: No cookies were harmed in the making of this disclaimer. Except the fake cookie...**

**R.I.P. Cookie the Cookie**

* * *

**Nico's Pov **

As Emma explained her plan to me it was starting to be harder for me to believe that she is Percy's sister. As Percy would never make a plan like this, only Annabeth or the Athena kids.

"Are you sure you're not an Athena child?" I asked her.

"Positive." She replied.

After she said that, the ship tilted sideways.

"Oh no! What's happening?" She asked.

"I don't know, something not good is what I'm thinking."

And with that we ran to the top deck.

* * *

**Leo's Pov **

Everything was going great, until a giant golden bird on fire slammed against the side of the ship.

A minute later Emma and Nico came together on deck.

"Leo," Emma said. "What's happening?"

"I don't know, some bird thing is attacking the side of the ship."

She ran over to the side of the ship and looked down at the bird.

"Do you know what it is?" I asked.

"Yep. It's a Phoenix. Hand me a rope please."

I reached in my magic toolbelt, grabbed a rope and handed it to her.

"What are you going to do with a piece of rope?"

She walked over to Festus, tied the rope around his neck and walked over to the edge. She tied the other end of the rope around her waist.

"Probably one of the most stupidest thing I will ever do." Then she jumped off the ship.

* * *

**Emma's Pov **

This probably will go into my "Top 5 stupidest things I ever did."

As I fell down near the bird I took my bow and arrow charm off the bracelet.

When I got to the same level as the Phoenix I got an exploding arrow ready and aimed for its right eye. The arrow went a little bit to the left and hit between the two eyes. The arrow exploded and the Phoenix turned into dust, scattering into the wind. **(I know so action packed huh?)**

"Ok guys pull me up please." And the boys pulled me up.

"Wow that was amazing yet one of the most scariest thing I have ever seen." Leo said.

Nico was acting like a little kid. "Did you see how that thing blew up! That was awesome!"

Nico high-fived Leo, while I was laughing. Soon the rest of the gang came up.

"What happened?" Coach demanded.

"We just watched Emma defeat a Phoenix with an exploding arrow!" Leo said.

"It was super awesome!" Nico added.

"You didn't save one for me! Not cool kid, not cool." Coach said sulkily.

"Coach you do know there was only one right?"

"No, you didn't say how much there were."

"Ok so I think we need to go to bed and get some rest." I suggested.

Some people yawned and nodded.

"Off to bed. Night guys."

A bunch of sleepy 'night's were said and everyone else went to bed except for me, Leo and Nico.

"Nico you know that includes you too right?"

"Awww..."

He shot me a glare while I shot him a near Hades death glare. Then he ended up going to his cabin to sulk.

"Well good night Leo."

"Night Emma. One quick question what did you mean by 'Everyone has a secret. And all you have to do is try to find it out.'"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I said mysteriously.

* * *

When I got to the cabin and fell asleep. The dream found me. **(A/N Not a dream, THE dream)**

When I was just a little baby and some crazy wack job goddess had tried to kill me with ice. My mother drove me to the beach and set me in the water. Then ran away. (I know such a great mother) The goddess came up to where I was lying and started to form ice around me changing me but I wasn't dead dead when she pulled me out of the ice.

"The fates will not allow me to kill you," the goddess had said. "But they did not say I may not alter your dna."

When she touched me her finger, they were as cold as ice with salt on it to activate deep freeze. After she touched me I felt the same. Soon my mother came back with a flame thrower in her hands.

"Drop my daughter you little butt."

"Fine." The goddess said dropping me into the water.

My mother used her flame thrower and shot at the goddess. The goddess disappeared, and the dream ended.

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat and realized that my room was at fifty degrees. I turned the air up and looked at the time. 6 o'clock in the morning. I got dressed and went to go eat breakfast. I was the only one there. After that I went below to the stables. I sat down on the glass doors and looked at the view. It was breath taking. The sun was rising and different colors of orange.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A voice said behind me. I turned around to see Leo.

"May I sit here?"

"Yeah sure," I replied. He sat down near me and we were shoulder to shoulder.

"Emma, you know in a way you're mysterious."

"I know."

"Why?"

"Because I can be mysterious if I want to."

"Okay..."

Silence filled in the room.

"Leo how long until we're in Greece and to the House of Hades?"

"I'd say a week or so. Why?"

"Because I'm thinking of throwing a party a day before we get there."

"I was totally thinking the same thing! Great minds think alike huh."

"Yeah."

* * *

**I know that the last part was drabbly but it will get better. So thanks for reading and Review and tell you friends about me.**

**Now a moment of silence for those who died in 9/11**

**...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**R.I.P. Cookie the cookie**


	5. Lady of the Doves

**Hi guys sorry I didn't write more sooner I was on vay-cay (a.k.a. vacation)**

**I would also like to reply to a review**

**What'supbuddy: yes morn for Cookie the cookie every month I go to his grave and lay a cookie for him to be happy.**

**Nico: Cookie's soul is being judged right now.**

**Me: Yes let's hope he goes into Elysium, now I do not own pjo, now on with the story.**

**Are you still going to be like the Avoxes. Fine then you don't deserve your tongues. *Cuts off togues and runs away* Mwhahaha**

* * *

**Emma Pov**

**Where you previously left our heroes.**

_"Emma, you know in a way you're mysterious."_

_"I know."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I can be mysterious if I want to."_

_"Okay..."_

_Silence filled in the room._

_"Leo how long until we're in Greece and to the House of Hades?"_

_"I'd say a week or so. Why?"_

_"Because I'm thinking of throwing a party a day before we get there."_

_"I was totally thinking the same thing! Great minds think alike huh."_

_"Yeah."_

**at the present**

Leo and I were just sitting there looking at the sunrise when a dove came by and watched us.

I groaned, "Oh great, now we're one of Aphrodite's love interests."

Leo chuckled, "Mi amor, it won't matter. As long as I have you."

I blushed while the dove sang.

"Can I at least kill the dove? It's annoying me."

"Ok fine."

"Yes!" I said in happiness while I readied my bow and arrow. The dove hadn't noticed that my arrow was going to fly straight into its heart.

"Sorry Aphrodite, but no watching my love life."

The dove's eyes widened as she realized what I had said and saw the bow and arrow. When I shot the bird, it just disappeared in a pink poof.

* * *

**Aphrodite's pov**

I was busy watching the two love birds Leo and Emma sitting together watching the sunrise.

_Ohh, _I thought, _young love._

I realized that not a whole bunch of love was happening, so I sent a dove t sing a song while they were sitting there.

I heard Emma groan and say, "Oh great, now we're one of Aphrodite's love interests."

Leo chuckled, "Mi amor, it won't matter. As long as I have you."

I watched carefully as Emma blushed.

I closed my eyes and thought about how great of a couple they would be, I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear her say, "Can I at least kill the dove? It's annoying me."

I was out of my thought when Leo said, "Ok fine."

"Yes!" Emma said in victory while I went back to my thought.

I was taken out of my thought when I heard, "Sorry Aphrodite, but no watching my love life."

My eyes and the dove's eyes widened when I saw that she had taken out her bow and arrow and shot at my dove. I waved my hand and the dove disappeared in a poof of pink mist. A dove was saved but, now I can't watch Emma and Leo.

I sighed. Why can't I snoop around once and a while?

* * *

**Emma's pov **

After Aphrodite made a little scene, we went upstairs and up to the mess hall, we were laughing so much by the time we got there we were out of breath.

Our friends eyes widened at the sound of Leo laughing. Almost like since... I quickly dismissed the idea.

When we stopped laughing I told our friends what happened.

"Ok, the reason why we're laughing is because Piper's mother was spying on us. Then I just shot the dove with an arrow."

* * *

**Jason pov (lucky you someone other than Leo and Emma) **

We heard laughing outside the mess hall. I listened closer and heard a laugh I haven't heard in a while. When the two got back they looked like they haven't breathed in a while. When they slowly stopped laughing, Emma told us,

"Ok, the reason why we're laughing is because Piper's mother was spying on us. Then I just shot the dove with an arrow."

Leo hasn't laughed in a while. I was wondering who she really is,

* * *

**Thanks for reading do me a favor and do these three things.**

**1. review/ comment**

**2. tell your friends about me**

**3. MY GODS JUST FREAKING COMMENT!?**

**Thanks goodbye!**


	6. A super short chapter

**Hi guys I try my best to update**

**yada yada yada do not own PJO or HoO**

* * *

**Leo pov **

Leo was starting to not like being a demigod when he started having the same dream over and over again. It was showing something about the future.

It went some thing along the lines of this: first He had a spear in his stomach and Emma crying over him. Then a girl with bronze colored hair, hazel eyes, and a cosmic dress on. She was shooting spears of light at the giants. Then she saw the girl coming over to him pull the spear out and... The dream ended, right before Leo got to know if he lived or died. Man, being a demigod sucks some times.

When Leo got up he grabbed some dinner with the rest of them, except for Emma who was handling a monster problem, literally.

* * *

**Emma pov**

Dang, there are a lot of harpies that want to eat emma soup. I sliced down one by one. An orange one said goodbye to two more as she schreeched in pain as my sword cut through her. All that was left was a blue and black one. She proved to be the hardest one to send to Tartarus as she dodged each slice soon Festus torched her.

"Thanks Festus. I'll tell Leo extra oil and tobasco sauce tonight."

* * *

**thanks for reading and sorry it's short I have soccer practice soon**

**peace peepsies**


	7. Emma's dream

**I have the House of Hades I have the house of Hades! Also I could not decide which dream to put so I made two! Enjoy!**

**Btw I'm in my room writing this in the dark. The shutters are closed. Dun dun dunnnnnnn.**

**Emma pov **

**Dream 1**

I had the same dream as Leo. Him with a spear in his stomach with me crying over him, check; girl that is totally awesome with bronze hair shooting beams of light at the giants, check; girl coming over to Leo and pulling the spear out; check.

Unlike Leo's, my dream gave more information. The battle was near the end. All that was left of the army was Gaea's sleeping form, her eyes a little open, Porphyrion, and Polybotes. The demigods and their immortal parents were on the other side of the field, and they seem to be taking orders from Cosmic girl. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel, were still standing. Poseidon, Athena, Jupiter, Aphrodite (shocker, I know), Mars, Pluto, Artemis, Hermes, Hephaestus, Apollo (roman), Hecate, and Bacchus stood tall. Cosmic girl stepped forward.

"Gaea, why don't you end the madness? Surrender, you will sleep one way, or the other, if you continue to fight," she said, the last sentence darker than the other.

"I will never yield puny one," Gaea spoke calmly,"I will not yield until the Olympians are destroyed. Why don't you join us? I can get you back your loved one."

Cosmic girl started to look tempted.

"Andromeda, don't listen to her. She's telling you lies. Trust me, don't trust her." Percy said.

Andromeda started to glare at Gaea, then said," You're right Percy."

"Ha! How are you going to defeat me, insignificant girl? I am the earth itself! I am super powerful!"

"You forget, Gaea, that I am now stronger than you. I will be the cause of your downfall now. You also forget that we are in Athens, the city named after Athena. We have a city on our side, and the gods' forms are not arguing."

If earth goddesses could pale, this one did, then screamed, "Charge!"

The giant, Porphyrion, charged, Jupiter, Artemis, Mars, Hermes, Apollo, Hecate, Jason, Frank and Piper intercepted. Polybotes charged too, a little later though, the gods and demigods not mentioned, charged at him.

Andromeda charged at Gaea, probably thinking, "This is the most stupid thing I have ever done."

**Dream 2**

I had the same dream as Leo. Him with a spear in his stomach with me crying over him, check; girl that is totally awesome with bronze hair shooting beams of light at the giants, check; girl coming over to Leo and pulling the spear out; check.

Unlike Leo's, my dream gave more information. The battle was near the end, the gods and the seven (except Leo), were behind cosmic girl. All that was left of the army was Gaea's sleeping form, her eyes a little open.

"Andromeda, his death was your fault, you know." Gaea taunted.

"No! It was not my fault you killed him!" Andromeda said.

"Are you sure about that? Or do you know that for a fact," Gaea said.

"Fine if you think I killed him then it's time for you to go back to sleep," she said to gaea, then turned around and said, "guys stay here," she told the people . "Gaea you will end."

Andromeda snapped her fingers and was wearing casual clothes with armor over them. She took out two, very long, and very sharp hunting knives, nearly out of no where. She charged at the goddess. Gaea was shocked at the girl charging at her. She barely had enough time to raise her sword to block the attack. The demigods behind Andromeda were shocked that she charged at the earth goddess. Andromeda sliced and hacked until Gaea got a lucky kick. Andromeda flew into a collumn. She screamed in pain.

Gaea was there instantly. Her sword at Andromeda's throat.

"Are you sure you don't want to stop? You only have one head," Gaea smiled cruely.

"Yes, because there's always back-up plans. Percy, NOW!" Andromeda screamed.

Percy sent a torrent of water at Gaea. Gaea was blown across the battle field,and landed on the ground with a hard, THUD!

"Now, Gaea, let's make this a little more interesting," the armor on Andromeda fell off, and from her back sprouted wings.

"An air battle, how peculiar, so let's get started," Gaea sprouted earthen wings and flew into the air.

Andromeda's hunting knives were far away, yet she pulled out a spear and charged at the earth goddess. Spear against sword. When the weapons clashed, I woke up

* * *

When I woke up I realized how ling I've been asleep. Two days, I had been asleep for two freaking days. And during those days Hazel and Jason fought Sciron, who appearently fed people to a giant turtle, Hazel turned into a sorceress, Khione had shown up and Leo was blasted to gods-knows-where. Then to make matters worse the Boreads blown us off course. To make it greater the ship was broken and guess who had to fix it. Ding ding ding! I did! Happy fun time!

When I went above deck I saw Jason handling a bunch of horses made of hot air, litterally.

"Hey Emma," Jason said.

"Hi, what are those?" I asked.

"These are going to be our ride to Malta."

"Malta? Why there?"

"That's where Leo is appearently."

* * *

**Cliffy! I'm suprised that no one has sent me death threats since I showed Leo his own death.**

**so peace peepsies and rememer I try my best to update. **

**P.S. please pick only one of the dreams for the ending, as they will have the same outcome.**


End file.
